An Interlude
by sheiice
Summary: A little fluff... J/C....... P L E A S E Feedback!!
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden desires

Disclaimers: These characters don't belong to us... as expected... but the story's ours!!

An Interlude

It was a normal morning on the bridge- the senior staff was present, except of Captain Janeway because her shift began just in one minute. 

Chakotay glanced nervously at the chronometer- it was odd that she wasn't there yet; she always arrived five minutes too early for her shift. She probably had been reading the crew evaluation in her ready room for hours- again. He stifled a sigh; she was always such a workaholic. Just in this moment the turbolift doors opened and the Captain entered.

"Good mornin', Captain!" Tom greeted over his shoulder. "Good morning everybody!" she greeted back. Chakotay watched her going to her seat- something seemed different, something about the way she moved... and wasn't her hair shorter than yesterday? She took place in her obligatory seat and greeted Chakotay with her very own, crooked (and sexy) smile. "Morning Chakotay," She murmured quietly and the day had begun.

He handed her a pad and mustered her secretly while she studied it. As she barely stifled a yawn, Chakotay regarded her amused. "Didn't you sleep well last night?" 

"Oh yes, quite well even..." she trailed off, thinking of the two hours sleep she'd gotten last night. She wouldn't tell him, though, because that probably resulted in a speech about too much caffeine, too little sleep and too long working hours- sometimes her second in command was TOO caring for her taste. 

He looked at her a little closer and saw the bags under her eyes, carefully covered with makeup, invisible for all the others, but she could never fool him with her special Captain's mask. Janeway handed the pad back to him: "You have the bridge, Commander." She retreated to her ready room with a seductive swing of her hips.

Chakotay tried, but he just couldn't focus on his daily work: her picture was burned in his brain and it kept playing over and over again, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on Tuvok's report. After reading the same part for the fifth time without understanding anything, he sighed and gave up. _Damn the Captain and her hip swing._

Two hours and a report later, the Captain hadn't reappeared yet and Chakotay began to get worried. He searched for a reason to go to the ready room and Tuvok's damn report was the best he could find. Grabbing the pad, he rose and transferred the command to Tuvok before he rang the door chime. No response. Frowning he rang a second and a third time- still nothing. He discreetly used his personal override code and stepped into the room.

Chakotay saw her lying on the sofa, fast asleep. Pads and reports laid clattered on the desk, around two used cups of coffee and an open. He stood there for a while, content to watch her sleep... she was so peaceful, so beautiful, so at ease... what would he do to take her heavy burden from her shoulders, if she'd only open up to him more often and let him help her.

Janeway stirred in her sleep, moaning slightly. He tried, but couldn't resist: he quietly kneeled down next to her, watching her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, her even breathing... he was drawn to her like by magic and before Chakotay knew what he was doing, he stroked her auburn, slightly curled hair tenderly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

__

How can I ever tell her that I've love her since I saw her for the first time? Without protocols and rules? How can I ever express my feelings for her? How can I get her to open up for me?

In this moment, she lazily opened her eyes, only to stare into his eyes which were dark with desire. She immediately backed away, taken aback. "Sorry," Chakotay blushed. 

His kiss... had been tender, loving and soft... she could still feel the spot where his lips had touched her skin and she recalled that warm, tickling feeling clearly. "Do you want anything?" she asked innocently, falling back in the role of the Captain. Chakotay was sure that he'd caught a glimpse of the love in her eyes for him but now the Captain was back and he couldn't help but to feel disappointed. "I wanted to go over Tuvok's report with you..." Janeway nodded and padded on the seat next to her, inviting Chakotay to sit down. 

Together they studied the pad, or they were at least pretending to study it, while they really were watching each other's profiles. In a sudden moment, they both looked up, their faces only inches away. Janeway could feel his breath on her face and was automatically drawn to him. Whether he kissed her, or she him, it didn't really matter- all that mattered were his velvet like, warm lips, touching her lips again and again... she lost herself in him, drowning in his essence, savoring the taste of him, his mouth, his hands on her back, roaming up and down.

God, she felt incredible. Her fragile form, in his arms, something he'd dreamed of for so long... he wanted to hold her, to protect her, to shield her from any harm... her lips, like rose petals, touching and exploring his whole face... he felt like he was in heaven. But... he broke the kiss and looked straight in her eyes; those eyes that were always so clear and analytical, now clouded with passion. 

"Kathryn...," he muttered quietly "I... we... we were never... are you sure you want this?" he asked hesitantly. "I've waited so long... for this, and... I can't go back after that, you know." 

"Chakotay..." her pronunciation of his name, always so clipped, now uttered with love and tenderness sent shivers down his spine. "I know this won't be easy... for both of us... but I've loved you for a long time... and I'm sure... I mean- the protocols are quite definite in this case... but- we're in difficult circumstances... and I think we can work it out... together." He smiled, a slow, generous smile and said: "You know that the crew doesn't just accept a relationship, but would welcome it? They even made bets on it..." that was his last coherent thought as he lost himself in the depths of her desire for him.

There were problems to be faced, wars to be fought, challenges to be taken... but they would face the future... together.

The End 


	2. Why we wrote this

Do you think now, my god what a crappy fic

Do you think now, my god what a crappy fic?? Completely unreasonable, corny and mushy? EXACTLY!! After too much films, a Voyager episode and desperados we decided to summarize the most used cliches in fanfics... don't misunderstand us, we love those fics, we just could use a good laugh after an especially bad day of RL... we'd love to get feedback... do you like it, do you despise it, should we write more? Tell us!! 


End file.
